


Why Komui Should Never Have Alcohol

by xRabbitx



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gives Komui alcohol. Now that can't end well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Komui Should Never Have Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

~*~

Komui is drunk, but it is definitely _not_ his fault! Someone has given him a bottle of what he thought was grape-flavoured syrup; how was he know that it was alcohol? Honestly, who reads the label anyway? Only suckers, that’s who!

The paper towers on Komui’s desk are growing in shapes and sizes, and he fixes a bleary glare at the almost empty bottle in front of him. Who in their right mind would give him alcohol anyway? People are here should know by now that he can absolutely not be held responsible for _anything_ he does, ever, and especially not when drunk. People around here are a bunch of morons anyway-- they didn’t like his Komurin 37 either, the unimaginative drones. They are all so-- well, Lenalee isn’t, of course. Oh, Lenalee...

Komui hiccups and takes another swig from the bottle. The liquor is thick and much too sweet, coloured a nasty kind of blue that without a doubt has transferred to his lips by now. The tall bookshelves surrounding him are swaying dangerously back and forth and he’s a bit surprised that they haven’t fallen over yet. Someone is walking down the hall outside his office, light and soft footsteps are coming closer, and Komui hears when the door is opened. He can’t see who it is, though. His glasses are askew and he adjusts them while squinting at the figure appearing in the door. That silhouette...

“Lenalee?” he slurs and opens his arms wide as he pushes to his feet and stumbles towards her. “Lenalee, oh... Lenal--!”

Damned stack of books! How dare it get in the way of his feet? Komui struggles to get back on his feet in the mess of papers, books and empty coffee cups.

“Nii-san, you’re drunk,” a soft voice huffs above him, and Komui instantly breaks out into cries and mewls, trying to convince Lenalee-- pure, innocent Lenalee-- that he most certainly is not drunk. He is merely tired which he has every right to be since he is the single most hardworking person in this whole damned office and they should all be god damned thankful that he hasn’t cracked under the pressure yet!

“You’re an idiot,” Lenalee murmurs softly and Komui feels her surprisingly strong arms wrap around him and lift him to his feet before balancing him against the edge of his desk.

“How can you be so cruel to your own brother?” Komui whimpers and throws himself at Lenalee, curling himself around her tiny frame while sobbing into her shoulder and messing up her hair. “Me, who gave you _everything_?”

Small, warm hands cup the sides of his face, and Komui finds himself staring into Lenalee’s beautiful dark grey eyes. There is a tiny smile playing on her lips, and Komui’s gaze shifts down the perfect face before him, taking in and memorising all the details that he knows so well already.

“I know you did,” she whispers, warm thumbs stroking over his cheekbones making his entire body feel alive with heat. “You have given me so much and I will always be grateful, Nii-san.”

Soft lips press against his cheek in a sweet, little kiss. “Thank you,” is breathed against his skin, and Komui swallows thickly. Another kiss to his cheek, then one to the corner of his mouth.

“Lena--” the rest of the name is muffled by the lips now covering his. They are so soft, so warm, just like the tip of the tongue that darts out and brushes the corner of his mouth.

“Lenalee!” Komui jerks and slips in a pile of papers. Lenalee giggles and kneels down beside him on the floor, and oh god, her long hair is brushing over his heated face and her dress slips down a little so he can see her cleavage. His heart is racing and he is breathing as if he has just run a god damned marathon. 

“Nii-san,” she sing-songs and licks her lips as she leans over him. “Nii-san is so tense from all the hard work he’s been doing.”

“Yes,” Komui mumbles, gazing up at her and completely unable to move a muscle. 

“He should let me help him relax a little, right? I promise it will do him so good.”

“Y-yes,” Komui stammers, his eyes now following the perfect little hand she uses to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Then he watches her reach down between his thighs and...

Oh god, oh god, ohgodohgodohgodohgod! This should not feel good, this should feel awful, this-- this-- but it feels so _good_. Komui whimpers and bucks up against the warm hand caressing him through the fabric of his trousers. Slim little fingers brush over the hardening length of his cock, dancing over the shaft, teasing him, and making him lose his damn mind.

“You like it, don’t you, Nii-san?” Lenalee purrs and stares into his eyes and into his bloody soul. She can probably see _everything_ in his eyes right now; how much he has fantasised about this, how ashamed he has been, how much it has pained him to lust after his own sister. But if she can see all that, why doesn’t she stop? Why isn’t she disgusted with him and his sick mind?

“Nii-san worries too much,” she breathes and leans down to brush her lips against his. “He should learn to just relax and enjoy himself, right?”

“Le--” Komui whimpers, but once against the rest of the rest is drowned in the kiss Lenalee presses against his mouth. Komui tries to fight it, he really, really does, but the determined hand is effectively destroying the last shreds of his self-control, and eventually he can do nothing but return the kiss. He cups the back of Lenalee’s neck, breathing hotly into her mouth as their tongues coil around each other in between moaned names. Komui doesn’t even realise that his trousers has been opened until he suddenly feel Lenalee’s hand against his naked cock. It’s warm and soft and curling around the swollen shaft with a deftness that shouldn’t belong to his baby sister.

“Touch me, Nii-san,” she breathes as Komui feels her fingers toy with the head of his cock, teasing and gently tugging at the foreskin, and smearing the precome over the sensitive skin. His pure, innocent Lenalee... 

Komui’s hands fumble and find their way under her skirt and between her soft thighs. Oh god, oh _fuck_! Komui’s fingers tremble as they brush over the moist fabric of her panties and trace the contours of the lips. The alcohol and the rush of blood sends his head spinning out of control, and before he even realises what he is doing, Komui is pusheing the panties aside to slide two fingers through the hot wetness between Lenalee’s thighs. He can feel her tremble against him, and when his fingers find the small knob, she pulls out of the kiss with a gasp, her body arching against his hand. 

“That’s it, Nii-san,” she mewls and licks over his lips. “Just like that. Nii-san is doing so well. Don’t-- don’t stop.”

Komui has never made anyone say things like these, and it rips the last tiny threads of his self-restraint to pieces. He pushes her down on her back with a growl, then shoves her thighs apart before hooking his arms under her knees and lifting them up and off the floor. She is completely open, exposed to him, and Komui can smell her even before he bows his head and drags his tongue through the slickness between her legs. The taste makes him shiver and makes his aching cock jerk hard. The lips are smooth and hairless, and he drags his tongue between them again until he can feel her clit under his tongue. Lenalee jerks and lets out a shuddering whine as he sucks around it, pressing his lips against it so his nose is buried in the coarse, dark pubic hair on her mound. 

It doesn’t take long before Komui is so turned on that he feels like he is about to explode. His hands find their way into her dress, tearing it open as he crawls up between Lenalee’s thighs, biting down on her little firm breast, feeling her quiver under him as his teeth make contact with the soft skin. 

“Inside me,” she breathes and twists her fingers in his hair. “I want you inside me, Nii-san.”

He is only half-aware of himself reaching down between their entwined bodies to steady his cock. A full body shudder runs through him as he presses into her. The heat is almost unbearable, and he leans his forehead against her shoulder, swallowing thickly, as he pushes deeper, deeper into Lenalee’s shivering body. 

It is supposed to be perfect, like Lenalee was perfect, and long, slow and intense. But the truth is that Komui is so god damned close that there is no way in hell he is going to last more than a couple of minutes. His hips are working in erratic jerks and his hands are grabbing and squeezing every part of her body he can reach and he is moaning and grunting and whispering her name over and over again. Lenalee feels so good that he can’t-- god damn it, he can’t hold back any longer and comes with an oh so embarrassing whimper against Lenalee’s cheek. His cock jerks and pulses inside her and come is leaking out around the throbbing shaft. Lenalee’s name turns into mewled apologies and clumsy kisses.

“Nii-san,” she whispers against his ear, running her perfect fingers through his hair. She doesn’t sound mad or disappointed, and even through the fog in Komui’s brain he realises that she is smiling. “Nii-san is so sweet. But maybe next time I won’t buy you alcohol.”

~*~

Komui locks himself inside his office all day the next day, spending his time nursing the mother of all hangovers, both physical and moral. He tries burying himself in work, but it doesn’t really work when he can still taste Lenalee on his lips and feel her breasts under his fingers. He wonders why things like this always happens to him; he who is so good and hardworking and honest and probably-- no, certainly-- has the highest moral integrity in his whole godforsaken building along with definitely being the snappiest dresser. Oh Lenalee... his sweet, pure, innocent Lenalee whose fingers he can still feel on his cock. Oh, the _humanity_! 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
